


Косички цвета апельсиновой жвачки

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Monster House (2006)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), College, Dorms, F/F, One Shot Collection, Romance, college students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Сборник из трёх драбблов о повзрослевшей Дженни и уставшей от жизни Элизабет, которые случайно умудрились загреметь в один колледж и стать соседками по комнате.
Relationships: Jenny Bennett/Elizabeth
Kudos: 1





	1. Переезд

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, меня давно заботил вопрос, зашипперил ли ещё кто-нибудь этот пэйринг после их первой встречи (потому что я да, и это не лечится; ещё я устала плакать от недостатка контента т.т).  
Во-вторых, предупреждаю, что драбблы были написаны спонтанно.

— Та самая нянька?

— Та самая рыжая выскочка?

Дженни с насмешкой смотрит на Элизабет, стоящую на пороге. Она впускает женщину в комнату и наблюдает за тем, как та без всякого энтузиазма швыряет сумку с вещами на свободную кровать. Дженни закрывает дверь комнаты и пристально окидывает взглядом свою новоиспечённую соседку.

— Носишь розовое?

— Не твоего ума дело. Я прямиком с работы, — лениво отвечает Элизабет и стягивает с себя розовую кофту, оставшись в чёрной футболке с рваными рукавами.

— И как ты смогла сюда поступить? — Дженни решает начать закидывать вопросами женщину, вспомнив, с каким презрением — и завистью — она наблюдала за её распущенным образом жизни, пока училась в одной из самых престижных школ страны. — Ведь тебя турнули из моей школы. Что ты вообще забыла в таком дорогом колледже?

Элизабет поворачивается к ней лицом и вопросительно вскидывает бровь:

— А часто ты, всезнайка, так активно разговариваешь с такими, как я?

— А часто ты, Элизабет, отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?

— Так, крашеный рыжик, смотри: ты меня не трогаешь, я тебя не трогаю. Усекла? — Элизабет подходит на шаг ближе, серьёзно смотря на собеседницу сверху вниз. — И да. Я Зи, если ты забыла.

Дженни кратко кивает и чему-то усмехается одним лишь взглядом.

— Если тебе так сложно это определить, то я тебя поправлю: это мой натуральный цвет волос, — девушка с гордостью задирает нос, тряхнув головой, отчего её ярко-рыжие косички за спиной взмывают в воздух.

Элизабет тянется к карману джинс:

— Ага, как же. У меня жвачка цветом с твои волосы. Я хоть и не учёный там какой-то, но по одному виду могу сказать, что химии тут дофига и больше.

Дженни молча протягивает руку вперёд, повернув её ладонью вверх. Элизабет, безразлично пожав плечами, достаёт две пластины апельсиновой жвачки и делает вид, что собирается поделиться ими с Дженни, но внезапно кладёт их себе в рот и отворачивается, начав распаковывать вещи. Дженни мысленно обещает себе, что во что бы то ни стало добьётся того, чтобы в следующий раз Элизабет поделилась с ней.


	2. Домашка

Сонная Элизабет лежит на кровати, поддерживая голову рукой и впиваясь усталым взглядом в спину сидящей за письменным столом девушки. Дженни делает домашнее задание уже больше трёх часов, и Элизабет начинает не на шутку беситься из-за этого. Да кто вообще может столько времени провести за учебниками?! В какой-то момент Элизабет надоедает эта однообразная картина, и она встаёт с кровати, подойдя ближе к соседке. Обнимает её со спины, утыкается лицом в рыжую макушку и протяжно мычит от усталости. А ведь она и не представляет, что Дженни, почувствовав на себе её руки, уже не может сосредоточиться ни на каких заданиях в книге. Элизабет не представляет, что стоит ей коснуться плеча девушки и обнять её, прижавшись вплотную, как дыхание той замирает, а сердце бешено начинает стучать.

Элизабет и не подозревает, как ярко светятся глаза Дженни, когда она произносит:

— Рыжик, пошли спать, а то я тебя сейчас ударю.

Дженни соглашается и ждёт, пока Элизабет пойдёт стелить постель из двух сдвинутых вместе кроватей (ведь так веселей). Когда женщина поворачивается к ней спиной, Дженни прыгает на неё, валит на матрас и громко смеётся, когда та жмурится от лезущих в глаза рыжих косичек и пытается отбиться щекоткой. Хоть Дженни и готовилась к занятиям весь вечер, пары следующего дня случайно пропускаются из-за хронического недосыпа и не менее хронической лени кое-кого другого.


	3. Жвачка

Элизабет монотонно жуёт жвачку, из-за чего Дженни не может сосредоточиться на книге, которую она читает. Она поднимает взгляд на соседку по комнате и неопределённо хмыкает, решив, что если не сейчас — то уже никогда. Дженни поднимается со стула и подходит к ничего не подозревающей женщине, которая с закрытыми глазами лежит на кровати и слушает музыку в наушниках. Она садится на неё сверху, перекинув одну ногу через её туловище, и довольно наблюдает за реакцией.

— Ты чё, берега попутала? — Элизабет удивлённо раскрывает глаза и снимает наушники, отбросив их в сторону.

Дженни лишь молча улыбается и протягивает вперёд руку, повернув её ладонью вверх.

— Что? — недоуменно переспрашивает женщина, не понимая, что от неё хотят.

Дженни указывает пальцем на её рот, а затем на свои губы. Элизабет хмурится такому неоднозначному жесту и поднимается на локтях. Прежде чем Дженни успевает понять, что ей надо было выражаться точнее, Элизабет безразлично пожимает плечами и целует её, на пару секунд примкнув к сомкнутым губам и обняв за талию. Дженни замирает, не двигаясь и не веря происходящему. Апельсиновый привкус жвачки отпечатывается на её губах, а цитрусовый запах заполняет сознание. Когда Элизабет отстраняется, она видит широко раскрытые зелёные глаза. Дженни тут же отворачивает лицо в сторону.

— Вообще-то я хотела попросить жвачку, — смущённо выпаливает она.

— Господи, могла бы так и сказать, гений, — Элизабет отстраняется и лениво падает обратно на спину, едва заметно усмехнувшись. Дженни апельсиновую жвачку всё-таки получает, но ещё долго не может скрыть розовый румянец, как назло не сходящий с её щёк.


End file.
